


It's like a Midnight Rendevous

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Kinda PWP, M/M, anzu gets mentioned bc i like anzu, briefly only though, embarrassed mao, idk how do u tag, jealous ritsu, ritsu's abandonment issue gets mentioned, well its just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao is stressed and Ritsu really just wants to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like a Midnight Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> This is no masterpiece. But I think it can be enjoyable enough so here. Flustered Mao is too cute and Ritsu teasing him just seems natural. Also I love Anzu. I actually wanted a quick PWP and it got longer anyway, although in the end it is still PWP. Though it has more fluff and plot than porn but, still PWP.
> 
> Warnings of mature content and a bit of Ritsu's abandonment issue.

Mao is stressed, Ritsu can tell. His childhood friend’s usually well-colored complexion is paler than ever and he has dark circles under his green eyes, which seem to be glazing over from lack of sleep. Yet he keeps working. After classes he would rush off to either the student council or unit activities, during breaks he would often disappear to class 2-A to meet his unit members and the producer girl.

There is this unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Mao heads to the other classroom instead of staying in the same one as Ritsu. The dark-haired boy would put his head on his school desk, turned towards the door where Mao’s broad, not too broad but not small either, back has long since disappeared.

He was jealous of Mao’s Trickstar unit members, that was no secret. They get to hog all the time that he doesn’t spend on student council work. The worst must be the producer girl, though, Ritsu thinks begrudgingly. Even with all the work Mao has, he would still find some time to assist Anzu, even in work that doesn’t have anything to do with the student council event management or Trickstar. He would walk her home, he even would have dinner with her family.

Ritsu doesn’t hate Anzu in the least, on the contrary, he likes her a whole lot, she is a quiet, kind pillow…and okay, also a quiet, kind girl. She has her fair amount of sassiness, but spoils Ritsu when he asks her to and that’s a good thing in Ritsu’s opinion. Yet she is also hardworking – in a way, Anzu reminds him a lot of Mao.

The fact that he is especially jealous of her when it comes to Mao does not change, though. But jealousy and hate doesn’t necessarily have to be the same thing.

Anzu, however, has her fair share of busy work. She looks just as stressed as Mao in fact and Ritsu almost feels as bad about seeing her like this as he feels about seeing his childhood friend like this.

Ritsu would have left Anzu the job of de-stressing Mao, jealousy or not, if she wasn’t so busy. But because she was, maybe it was his turn to actually do something instead of just watching and waiting.

Watching and waiting hasn’t brought anything back in the past, only loneliness. (And a brother he didn’t want anymore. At least he keeps telling himself that.)

It is almost midnight at school. The fact that technically no students should be allowed to stay this late at any school building without special permission from the teachers is often ignored by students like Ritsu or Rei, while Mao probably gets special permission due to being on the student council.

Because it is midnight, Ritsu feels more alive than ever. (It’s mostly because of his unusual sleep schedule though that, he says, is because he is an old vampire, after all.)

So his sense of smell is especially accurate this night and he finds Mao sitting in the student council room, all alone, mulling over paperwork.

“Maa-kun.”

Startled and slightly flustered, Mao looks up. Everything about him is neat, the clip is still in place, holding his long backs back, he looks like at least he has fed and slept somewhat. Maybe Anzu did do some things, he can recall she had been in the kitchen today, cooking something.

But the stress hasn’t left Mao’s green eyes. In fact, that of all things has gotten worse probably.

Ritsu’s initial idea was to drag Mao to the coffin the person who calls himself his brother had made him and make him sleep. He could still do that, more sleep could reduce stress, after all, but Ritsu wonders if there is a quicker way.

“Ritsu, what are you still doing here?” Mao had been deep in thoughts over the student council work that he has neither heard the door open, nor close, nor Ritsu approaching. Granted, Ritsu has little presence and his movements and actions often are carried out rather soundlessly. Almost as if he really is a mysterious creature of the night. Or a cat. Both would fit.

“Right back at you,” Ritsu replies with an unimpressed look. Usually it was the other way around, usually Mao scolds Ritsu, but this time it feels like the roles are reversed.

“I am almost done,” Mao says and it’s only half a lie. He could spare a few tasks for the next day if he got up earlier. “Give me five minutes. We can walk home together afterwards.”

Ritsu can tell Mao isn’t completely honest but he lets it slide in favor of getting Mao to go home in a few minutes. “Good boy.”

“Don’t talk like that, Ritsu. Be quiet for a moment, so I can concentrate, okay?”

Ritsu is pouting a little but Mao doesn’t see it, his eyes glued to the paperwork. So Ritsu resigns to waiting, although it quite goes against his patience. Which he barely possesses, and that’s the irony, considering how often people wait for him when he sleeps. It’s their own fault for waiting, though.

Five minutes pass. Ritsu intently stares at Mao’s slightly hunched form, turning documents back and forth, scribbling something down, before crossing it through quickly, starting another trail of thought. It is hard to interrupt that intensity, so Ritsu wills himself to wait another five minutes.

When it becomes twenty minutes, though, Ritsu strides towards the desk and rips the pen out of Mao’s hand despite the other being in the middle of the sentence.

“Ritsu!” Mao starts indignantly but recoils a little at the intense red eyes that stare at him, clearly upset.

“Five minutes, Maa-kun. It has been 20 minutes ever since. We are going home, NOW.”

Mao feels irritated. The stress building up these past days and the lack of sleep strain his nerves and his patience and he has simply no room for Ritsu’s egoism so he opens up his mouth to protest, maybe to yell at Ritsu (and regret it later) but Ritsu has turned to the documents, gathering them, confusing Mao just a little. “What are you doing.”

“Helping you take this stuff home.” Ritsu turns and looks at Mao and the latter has expected Ritsu to be upset, angry, but certainly not…hurt? “You are barely at home lately. Whenever I look over from my window, yours are dark or the curtains are drawn. I only hear your parents and your sister. It’s almost like with…HIM, and…with ousama…”

Ritsu’s voice breaks just a little as he finishes the sentence in an almost whisper and Mao gets a glimpse of how lonely Ritsu must feel, of how abandoned he must be feeling, from his brother to his king, to…him, maybe?

“I just want to help you too, you know, Maa-kun? You always help me, even if you are busy lately and can’t do as often anymore, I want to help you.” And suddenly Mao gets a mouthful of soft black hair, Ritsu wrapping his arms around his childhood friend and squeezing tightly, so tight that Mao briefly fears he can’t breathe, but Ritsu slackens his hug, though never lets go.

There is a bit of guilt settling in the back of his mind. “…I’m sorry, Ritchan,” Mao says gently, reaching up to pat Ritsu’s soft hair. “I really appreciate your concern, but I don’t think you can take off any stress from me. I…have to admit, this hug is nice, though. Do let me breathe, Ritchan.”

Reluctantly, Ritsu loosens his hug even more, so that he can pull away and look at Mao. There is something Mao can’t pinpoint in Ritsu’s red eyes, though and the next words confirm something unusual would happen.

“Try me, Maa-kun.”

“Try wh-“

It is not a forceful kiss. In fact it’s so gentle and featherlight that Mao wonders whether he had been imagining it. No he isn’t, Ritsu is still there, his lips still on his, not prodding further but not leaving either. His eyes are closed, but as Mao stares at Ritsu, wondering what he is thinking, wondering why he himself doesn’t seem to mind his childhood friend kissing him out of the blue, Ritsu opens his eyes, just a little. Red flashes under the lids, peeking out under thick dark eyelashes that Mao couldn’t describe anyhow else but like “bedroom eyes”.

The thought makes him flush more than expected and it does not go unnoticed as Ritsu pulls away, licking his lips sensually – does he know it affects Mao?

“So? Do you feel better?”

Mao’s reaction is a second too late, his eyes having been terribly distracted by those lips that had been on his just a moment ago and the pink tongue that flicks out teasingly.

“I-I do, let’s…let’s go home-”

“Did you like the kiss, Maa-kun?” Ritsu is smirking just a little and Mao feels even more heat rising up his face. Damn Ritsu, always having a way of playing Mao to his whim, though usually Mao does not mind much, he cares for Ritsu, after all. Does he mind now? He…has no confident answer to that.

“I-uhh…Ritchan just surprised me, that is all…”

“So would you rather kiss Anzu?”

Mentioning Anzu is not quite fair and it gets Mao slightly defiant. “Who wouldn’t want to kiss her- I- I mean- like she is the only girl here, you know?“ He is failing badly at justifying that he had in fact been thinking about kissing Anzu, like maybe once. Or twice.

Ritsu hums with a pout. “That makes me jealous, and you know when I’m jealous I do stupid things, right?”

“Ritsu, don’t do anything you will regret later-“, is all Mao manages to speak before he gets shut up with a kiss a second time within five minutes.

This time, Ritsu is more forceful, more demanding. The pressure and friction between the soft skin is higher and he feels Ritsu’s hot, wet tongue running over his bottom lip, followed by a sharp nibble of his teeth, the for humans rather unusual long fangs grazing the sensitive skin.

Mao allows himself a soft gasp but this is all Ritsu has been waiting for, unceremoniously, greedily plunging his tongue in. The redhead’s breath hitches as the tongue rubs against his. Such an unfamiliar feeling, yet not unpleasant. His eyes flutter close before he realizes it, slowly giving himself into the intimacy of lips pressed on each other, tongues rubbing, gently fighting, following into the other’s mouth even. He barely registers he is gripping Ritsu’s shirt, who in return has grabbed a hold of Mao’s face. The tingling sensation of such a wet, almost perverted kiss sends a chill from the top of Mao’s head down his spine, ending in the lowest pit of his stomach.

Never has he done something like this before, not so deep, not so hot and wet. (In fact not even the innocent kiss before has been done before, Ritsu just got his first kiss.)

As Ritsu parts from him, a thin thread of saliva connects their tongues for just a second. Hot breaths fan each of their faces. The soft blush on Ritsu’s pale skin is nothing compared to the redness that has taken over Mao’s face.

Ritsu savors the look Mao has. A little helpless, a little confused, very much flustered. His favorite is the green of his childhood friend’s eyes that has cleared up a little, it even has gotten somewhat more intense.

Maybe he would have kissed Mao again, but Mao’s ringing cell phone cockblocks them effectively, making Ritsu pull away completely with a displeased look while Mao fumbles to get out his phone.

“W-w-we should go home now,” Mao repeats and Ritsu scoffs just a little.

“I’m telling you that already. What did it take for you to realize yourself now? Your sister?”

“Anzu reminded me-“

Ritsu clicks his tongue, clearly unhappy with the answer that Mao wouldn’t listen to him until he did some drastic measures but Anzu could send a simple message and Mao would follow lead immediately. He compliments Anzu’s power over a lot of guys in this school but that she has such power over Mao sure makes him feel weak.

Mao does hear Ritsu’s displeasure but what can he say to defuse the moment. Strangely enough, despite Anzu’s unintentional interruption, it still feels like there is SOMETHING in the air, thick and unspoken. His heartbeat is quicker for some reason and he is sure his face color comes dangerously close to his hair color by now so he quickly stands up from the chair he has been in all this time.

That’s when he notices one other thick problem than the unspoken one in the air.

“Maa-kun,” Ritsu speaks up with a little lilt in his voice, teasing and amused at the same time. “You’ve got a-“

“D-don’t say it!” Mao grounds out, embarrassment worse than ever clouding his mind. He can’t really move the way an obvious bulge in his pants stretches the fabrics around his groin. “J-just give me a minute to calm down.”

Which is easier said than done. He looks at the desk, but Ritsu is there and looking at Ritsu has the opposite effect, especially with him giving THESE eyes again, a thumb by his lip that had been kissing him passionately just a while ago. Mao swallows hard and dry, turning his head to stare at the books, but they wouldn’t register, instead the hot feeling below intensifies, his lips tingle, his tongue still can taste Ritsu’s…

A yelp that is higher than Mao has ever heard himself yelp escapes from his mouth when Ritsu isn’t by the desk anymore, instead he is crouching in front of him, undoing his belt. The friction between skin and fabric is making this even more difficult to endure and seeing Ritsu’s pale, slender piano fingers so close to his growing erection is all but helping him to calm. “R-Ritsu w-what are you planning to do?“

“Well, you have been trying to calm down more than five minutes, in case you didn’t notice-“ Mao didn’t. “-so I decided there is a quicker way to relief you both of this problem and your mental stress.”

“Ritsu-“

“Do you have any better idea?”

Mao falls silent without any better ideas coming to his mind, frustrated in more ways than one. “…I-I can do it myself, you could just wait outside.”

Ritsu gives him a look. Just a look and Mao’s heart beats faster by that only. Has Ritsu always had such an effect on him? Maybe he has not noticed with him being so busy ever since…starting this idol school in general.

The school uniform pants and his underwear slide down in one go. Mao groans helplessly at the rubbing sensation before his member is greeted with the cool air of the student council room. It doesn’t FEEL as cool around his head but maybe he is giving off too much heat to notice.

“R-Ritchan…!” Mao’s voice is soft and high with begging tone underlying that does not go unnoticed by Ritsu. 

“It’s rare Maa-kun asks for something, usually he goes around pleasing others. This time it’s my turn to please Maa-kun,” Ritsu says softly, breath fanning against Mao’s erection and a soft whine escapes his childhood friend involuntarily. He is obviously teasing Mao subtly and it drives the poor redhead crazy.

“Ritchan…p-please!” He really could have done it himself, but Ritsu has now raised his expectation to feel good beyond touching himself and the heat and arousal is getting to the otherwise collected student council treasurer so much that he cannot think straight. His knees are shaking and he is not sure how long he can stand.

This also does not go unnoticed by Ritsu. “Maa-kun, sit down.” Gently Ritsu coaxes his beloved childhood friend onto the ground, holding his hand until he is sitting, bare skin meeting the cool, clean ground. Mao’s hands are sweaty and clammy but Ritsu doesn’t mind. It is cute seeing Mao so helpless.

Only then Ritsu finally wraps his fingers around the stiffening cock, cool skin meets hot, pulsating flesh and Mao whimpers, feeling himself leak from just that simple touch. He is far too inexperienced. He has touched himself before but it has been so stressful lately that this kind of stimulation is already almost too much for him.

Ritsu can assume from the pulsing and twitching that Mao will not last long, so he gives the hard length a soft squeeze, a small rub and a thumb over the precum-leaking tip, before the self-proclaimed vampire bends down between Mao’s thighs, sliding the cock into his mouth.

This accompanied by a quick, sharp suck of Ritsu’s mouth, the hot wet walls just slightly tightening around his member, the soft dark locks tickling his stomach and thighs are enough to send Mao over the edge.

“R-Ri-Ritchan…!!!” A long moan, a sharp intake of breathe, his whole body shuddering from the orgasm that peaks into his erection spilling over and into his childhood friend’s mouth. For a few seconds Mao’s mind just blanks out, breath ragged and irregular as he slowly calms down.

Ritsu pulls away while the tip still leaks, swallowing the mouthful of cum he has gotten but amused that Mao is still coming, albeit in small trickles now. His erection is no more, though, so the job is done.

No quite, Ritsu notices, sliding one hand into his pants as Mao’s flustered face still shows him in some sort of post-orgasm high, cheeks flushed, sweat sticking strands of his hair irregularly into his face.

“…Ritchan…” Mao whispers softly, gradually coming back from his orgasm but still not quite there yet and Ritsu bites his lip, tasting blood as his fingers grip his own member, pressing and rubbing while shamelessly looking at his spent childhood friend, spilling into his pants and own hand with a satisfied whimper.

Mao comes to himself again when he realizes someone is cleaning him up with tissues. “R-Ritchan?!”

“We need to get home.” Ritsu has his default emotionless face back in place now, throwing the wet tissues away. “And we don’t want to leave any evidences for the other student council members to suspect anything, after all, you are the last one with a key to this place, right?”

Mao knows Ritsu is right, so he scrambles to his feet, embarrassed that his pants are still down, so he fixes that issue before gathering his documents, looking around one last time to make sure there isn’t any tale-telling sign of what just happened.

“How do you feel now, Maa-kun?” Ritsu is not that close to him but close enough behind him to make Mao jump, having been too distracted by making sure the student council room looks like always. That will probably never change.

“I feel…” Embarrassed, he wants to say but that is not what Ritsu wants to know, it’s easy to see without saying, after all. “…a bit less stressful,” Mao finishes, sounding surprised. He feels tired and ready to sleep, and that is a relief, stress has been keeping him from sleeping properly these days and he yawns.

“Good,” Ritsu says with a small, satisfied smile as they leave the student council room, which Mao locks, and make their way down the hallways. “If Maa-kun gets stressed again, I can always help out.”

Immediately flustered again, Mao protests. “I-I don’t need THAT as stress relief…b-besides, what about you? Don’t you get frustrated or-or something…”

“Then next time Maa-kun will please me, okay?” He makes a humming sound of approval to himself. “Alright, then we will take turns!”

“W-wait, I didn’t agree to any of this yet!”

“Will you decline it, then?”

“…”

Ritsu smiles and just wraps his arm around Mao’s, snuggling close to his childhood friend on their way home. Ritsu’s scent close to Mao calms him and it is most likely the other way around, it calms him enough to make him sigh and pat Ritsu’s head. “You’re as spoilt as ever, it feels like I just spoilt you instead of the other way around.”

“I definitely spoilt you. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t spoil me as well.” Ritsu admits freely, before quietly asking. “…did you hate it?”

There it is again, the skip of his heartbeat. “…no.”

“Then I’m glad.” And Ritsu perks up briefly to press an innocent kiss to Mao’s lips, before snuggling back against his arm.

The amount of work left for Mao is still the same, it has gotten even later than anticipated, but in that moment Mao does not mind. He would deal with it when morning comes. (And then hate himself a little.)

“Ne, Maa-kun.”

“What?”

“Carry me.”

“Are you tired?”

“No.”

“Then walk on your own.”

Oddly enough, despite what just happened, it does not feel like much has changed between the two childhood friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
